New Pony To PonyVille
by WolfBrony
Summary: A Human who is doing his daily normal routine gets sucked into the world of mlp and goes on theses crazy adventures into the future and go through many trials as well to get back to the past and to his world as his oc Nightwolf
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody this is my very first Fanfiction I hope you all enjoy**

Our story starts off in the human world for right now but it starts off with our main character 17 year old Michael Philips practicing with his tomahawk in his backyard *cough anyways*...

The tomahawk sails through the air and hits the bulls-eye I say "ha yes that makes the third bulls-eye today I then walk over to the target and start to loosen it till it comes out of the target, once it does i put it over my shoulder and have it slung across my back i then decide to head to a internet cafe not far from where I live.

While walking down the street i hear the rumble of thunder overhead I say "huh seems like a storms a brewin" then a loud crack of thunder sounds and rain follows along with it I say "oh shit" and dash quickly towards the cafe and through the doors once I'm in everyone looks at me for a second the they go back to whatever they were doing, I then pay to use one of the computers and start checking my deviantart and youtube.

After awhile i decide to head home to rest up for the night, as I'm walking I see a flash of lightning light up the night sky i say "seems like its going to be a bad storm better get home before it gets worse" as i hear another clap of thunder with lightning right after it.

After thirty minutes of walking I get to my home and jump into my bed and instantly doze off for the night hoping to wake up to another normal day but i was wrong...

Somewhere at Hasbro inc. Lightning strikes the satellite tower and causes a strange change throughout the world changing it into the world of equestria and changing everyone into my little pony characters or ponies but if you have a pony OC you become your OC.

I slowly start to wake the next morning and through every blink I see I'm in a forested are seeing trees all around me, I then sit up but instead of seeing feet in front of me i see hooves which makes me say "what the fuck...?" I then hear a cheerful voice say "hey! we don't use that kinda language around here."

I stop looking at the hooves instead of where my hands and feet are suppose to be and I see a grey mare in front of me with one eye looking at me and the other looking up, I say in my head "derpy... what?" but i say to her "oh sorry i didn't know I... wait a second... YOU JUST TALKED!" the grey mare says "of course i did everypony in equestria can talk silly" i say "oh okay... wait did you say equestria?" she nods.

I say in my mind "so if I'm in equestria then that means...I'm my OC NightWolf" I then look down and see my skin is blue and see i have a tail and the fact i'm my OC, the grey mare interrupts my shock by saying "um sir are you okay" I say "oh yea yea I'm fine but um whats your name" she answers "oh my names derpy whats yours?" I say "oh nice to meet you my names nightwolf" derpy then changes the question entirely by saying (dare i type it) "whats your cutie mark mean it looks like a wolves paw so are you good with animals or something."

I see she is about to say something else but i stop her by saying "well sorta it actually means i'm good at hunting and tracking" she says "oh cool mines bubbles because i think my bubbly personality but hey are you new to ponyville if so if so do you need a place to stay?" i say "actually yes I am new so i am looking for a place to stay" derpy quickly says without hesitation "you can stay with me come on" I go to say something but she flies off, I sigh and fly off in pursuit of her.

**Like I said in the beginning I hoe you all enjoyed this Don't forget to Read and Review **


	2. Chapter 2 New Home

**Hello Im back again sorry for the late updating I have been busy but here we go I give you the second chapter oh and P.S. im going through the normal stuff before I bring in the action.**

After a couple minutes or so of flying I finally catch up to her and land beside her in front of what I'm guessing is her home I say in my head "huh nice and sturdy walls but the hay roof might be a problem if lightning rolls around" but then derpy/ditzy opens the door and says "come on in my mate isn't home yet but I don't think he'll mind a friend staying" as I walk in I say "well ah don't mean to be a bother but if that's what ah'll be if ah stay here" derpy hooves says "oh celestia no!, but do you mind kids?"

I say "No not at all" she says "good but you'll meet her later she's at school right now and I…wait…..HORSEAPPLES!" I jump back startled a little from her outburst and I say "whoa what's wrong derpy?" she goes over to her mail bag and slips it on then says "I forgot I have to deliver the mail and packages in cloudsdale so I can't pick up my daughter dinky up from school today and neither can her father because he has to work to" I say "well…. Ah could pick her up from school if ya want me to it's the least I could do for ya letting me stay here" her mouth curls up into a smile and her eyes lighten up then she says "oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I chuckle and say "well like ah said it's the least ah could do so…..where's the school?" so she gives me the directions then says "well we both better go because dinky doos school is about to let out" I nod and let derpy leave out first then watch her fly off to cloudsdale as I fly off towards the school and land in front of it sitting there waiting as I have arrived two minutes early.

I look around then hear the school bell ring and see alot of fillies and colts charge out of the school and head over to their parents , I also hear three fillies shout "TO THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS CLUBHOUSE!" I mouth "cutie mark crusaders?" I raise an eyebrow as well, I then spot a lone unicorn filly looking like she's looking for her parent since she's the last pony here besides me and the teacher.

I stand up and trot over to the little filly and say "are ya dinky doo?" she turns her head towards me and looks up at me then says "yes but who are you and how do you know my name my mom said to never talk to strangers" I say "well your mom is a smart mare and she taught ya well but ah'm no stranger your mother had to do a mail run in cloudsdale so she asked me to pick you up from school is that alright by ya?" she says "well if my mom trusts you then I trust you but what's your name sir".

I go to answer her question to answer her question but I get stopped by hearing a mares voice say "Nightwolf? Is that you or do you go by Michael?" I look at the mare who said my name and sees its cheerlie, I then say "my names nightwolf but ah prefer Michael" cheerlie says "well Michael it is then but how have you been over theses last couple of years Michael?" I say "they've been good Mrs. cheerlie how about you" cheerlie says "you don't have to call me that Michael you can just call me cheerlie and its just miss and I have been good" I say "ah…..but sorry its still kinda a force'a habit even though ah went to the school in cloudsdale but you know what ah mean".

Cheerlie giggles and says "it's okay but her to pick up dinky doo I presume?" I say "yes mam that's right and ah hate to cut our conversation short but ah best be gettin her home" cheerlie responds "alright well have a good day you two" I say "you too mam" I then see cheerlie walk back into the schoolhouse, then I say to dinky doo "how about ya hitch a ride on my back and we your mom and dad home whatcha say?" she nods and I help her climb onto my back once I make sure she's safe back there I take off into the air headin for derpys home.

**Welp that's the end of this chapter I hope you all enjoyed like I said there be action later on in the story just bear with me here anyways so long everypony Read and Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3 work Part 1

**Hello Im back again sorry for the late updating I have been busy and I mean real busy but here we go I give you the third chapter and ill make it a long chapter since I haven't updated in awhile to get to the action **

After a couple of hours we have already gotten to the house and waited for dinky's parents to return, once they have derpy explained about me staying to her mate bran and hoof-signed languages a yes to it then I said I'm going out to stretch my legs after I was shown my room (now back to present time).

I look around my surroundings and say to myself "okay I can't live at derpy's forever so…..I need to find me a job and get enough money to buy a home but I also need to know how much a home would go for down here in this here town" so I then start walking and walk right into the market area and see the little filly I saw earlier with the bow in her mane who shouted the cutie mark crusader thing, she comes up to me with a bucket full of apples on her head and says "howdy mister do ya wanna buy some apples?" I say "Ah'm sorry little'en but I aint got money for anything right now" she says "aww well but if its bits your lookin fer maybe my big sister and big brother could use a helping hoof round the farm.

I then hear an older mares voice say "apple bloom don't ya go offer a pony a job if he doesn't want it" I look to see where the voice came from and see an orange colored mare with a blonde mane and tail and wearin a cowpony hat I then say "actually miss ah woulda taken that job if there is one ah mean ah'm kinda new around here and I aint got nothing including bits so ah'm broke" the little filly in front of me named apple bloom says "see applejack ah told ya he would wanna work".

The orange mare named applejack says "well…alright I reckon he can work…..so what's your address partner so ah can drop by and get ya in the morning" I tell her "ah don't know the address exactly but ah can tell ya ah live with derpy hooves at the moment so ah reckon ya can find me there" applejack says "oh ah know exactly where she lives so be expectin me really early tommora" I say "will do" then say goodbye to em and head back to derpys place to eat and rest up for tomorrow.

So after 3 hours of sleep I'm woken up by the sound of knocking at the door I say in my sleepy state "who the heck could that be at this time in the morning" I then look out the window and see the sun hasn't even come out yet but I roll out of the bed and start headin towards the door which is downstairs, once I get to the door I open it up and I'm staring face to face with applejack.

She says "morning, are ya ready to work?" I blink a couple times then say "ah reckon ah am" she says "good now come on sleepy head folla me" she then turns and starts walkin and this time I have no choice but walk instead of fly behind her following her back to her farm, Once we get there she leads me she leads me over to one of the apple trees in the orchard and she says "alright all ya gotta do is buck apples out of these here apple trees ya think ya can do that mah pegasi friend" I say "hell ya ah can dontcha worry bout me ah got it" she says "alright well get t'buckin" and she walks over to a tree and bucks it.

I then buck the tree behind me makin the apples fall into the bucket near the tree we do this for 5 hours till we load em up in a wagon applejack says "well…big mac ya wanna take theses apples over t'sugarcube corner so they have sum apples for apple pies" big mac who I'm guessing is the big red stallion on the ladder who is putting the last few apples in the wagon starts to climb off the ladder but the ladder falls over while he's saying "eeeeeyyuuuupp" then he hit's the ground breaking his leg and gets knocked unconscious.

Applejack says "ah great now whadda we goin do" I speak up and say "ah could pull the wagon and don't ya try an talk me outta of it" applejack says "well….alright but ah just remembered that we gotta deliver theses her flowers to a mare who wanted us t'deliver them to her" I say "hook that up aswell ah can haul both of em" applejack nods and goes to grab the other wagon and hooks it up to the first'en then she sends me on my way.

After another hour of walkin I get to sugarcube corner and drop off the apples then I walk off towards the flower shop once I get there I knock on the door and wait for an answer and I'm not disappointed when a beautiful white colored mare with brown eyes and a brown mane opens the door she says "oh howdy there ya aint muh normal delivery pony from sweet apple acres " and she says it with the most angelic voice I have ever heard.

I stutter as I say "a..a..Ah'm sorry m…m…miss ah'm not but ah gotcha ya flowers here" she giggles at me stuttering then I hear her murmur "at least they sent me one that's cuter then the other one ah like this one"(not typing something like that again) my face reddens the color of an apple as I say "excuse me?" she giggles realizing that I heard what she said she then says "ya can leave that wagon out front why dontcha come in for a drink" I say "thank ya miss" and follow her inside closen the door behind me and I follow her over to the table and she has me sit down while she goes and gets a tea pot.

**Okay I will upload two chapters today so expect the chapter as soon as this one is up Wolfbrony out read and review please**


	4. Chapter 4 killing the manticore ch3p2

**What's up everypony here's part 2 of chapter 3 so im just going to get into it no chit chat **

I then break my silence as she returns holding a plate holding a tea cup on each wing by sayin "if ya don't mind me sayin miss but you are the most beautiful mare ah have ever seen in muh life" she stops in her tracks with a huge blush appearing on her face she stutters while sayin "th…t….thank you and a smile appears on her muzzle as she hands me my cup and sits down across from me she then asks before taking a drink of her tea "so what's your name?" I say "oh muh names nightwolf but ah prefer Michael" she says "ah like Michael better actually" I say "thanks but what's your name?" she says "oh muh names amber rose but ah prefer amber better" I say "it fits" she says "how so?" I answer "well it's a beautiful name for a beautiful mare" she blushes again then says "are ya flirtin with me" I say "ah might but if ya…." she puts a hoof to my snout and says "ah didn't say stop now did ah" I shake my head she smiles at me looking at me like she is in love with me or likes me at least which I hope she is, so we keep talkin till the evening I keep making her blush every now and then until I say "sorry ah gotta go I have to return the wagon to the farm" she says "oh okay well you can come back tomorrow if ya want" I nod then walk outside hook myself back up to the wagon and start heading back to sweet apple acres then head home and rest up for the night.

So the next day I wake up and head downstairs for breakfast but remember its Tuesday and that everyone has gone to work or school I then say "ah wonder if amber is awake yet" so I then walk out of derpys house and start walking to where ambers house is which is the flower shop, once I get there I see the door is unlocked but before I go barging in I look for a note and find one in the flower pot near the door and it reads.

"Dear Michael I left the door unlocked for you so you can come in anytime ya like" I say "well aint that nice of her" so I put the note down and walk in I can still hear her sleeping I say ina whisper "ah should surprise her with some breakfast in bed" so I walk into the kitchen and start making breakfast for her.

(time skip) so I finish the food and bring it up to here (back to present time) I say "hey amber come on get up" she moans and groans a little then slowly starts to wake up and she sees me with the plates of food on my wings and she sits up saying :breakfast in bed? Michael ya shouldn't f" I say "ah know but I thought ya deserved it and know we arent datin but I wanted to do this" she says "now who said we arent" I say "huh but before I can get another word outta my yap she kisses me right on the lips, when she pulls away I stand there dumbfounded I say "wow" she giggles then I quickly return her kiss with one of muh own she goes wide-eyed then leans into it putting her hooves against my chest, we then pull away from each other.

She then says "shall we eat?" I say "eeyup" and give her, her plate and climb into the bed eatin beside her then an hour later we are downstairs talkin as shes opening her shop she says "your kiddin me right?" I say "nope I truly aint got a home ah'm just glad derpy was nice a'nuff to let me stay there" amber says "well….as long as ya don't try o'clock me up in muh sleep without muh permission you can stay here and sleep with me" I chuckle and say "ya don't have to go and worry bout me doin that yet ah'm not ready to be a father yet" she giggles and says "ditto ah'm not ready to be a mother yet either" she then turns away from me and make a nervous expression about something that involves kids an she says in her head "what am I going to do when I go into heat".

(Time skip bout time huh") so I have been livin in ambers house for the last ten months until one that one month rolled around where I started smelling something in the air that I don't recognize I say "hey amber ya smell that?" her eyes widen as she says "smell what?" I say "I don't know but I can tell that its makin me feel funny" she says nervously" ah don't know but ah'm gping to take these herbs to zecora" I say "alright be careful out der" she says "don't worry bout me ah'll be fine " se then walks out the door with her saddlebags filled with the herbs makin her towards the everfree forest where zecora lives.

Once she gets to the forest and walks in lookin for zecoras home, half way into the forest a manticore jumps out at her and sticks her with its tail stunning her and he carries her off to the rest of them (back to our main character an hour later) a filly bursts open the door to the shop and says "Michael where are you ambers been captured by manticores and flutter shy cant find them" I say "what!?" and I dash past the filly and fly off towards the entrance of the everfree forest past everypony at the entrance and into the forest where amber was stunned I put my snout to the ground and start catching the scent of the manticore and amber I then scoop up some of the dirt where its paw was and taste it and I close my eyes and I instantly see that the manticore jumped out the trees and pinned her down and stuck her with its tail paralyzing her then I see it take off holding her flying in the direction that leads farther into the forest, I then come to my senses my shooting open and me growling I fly off in the direction the manticore went.

Once I get to the clearing where the manticores are I finally remember I have the tomahawk across my back and I pull it off my back into my mouth and I pull my head back then toss it as hard as I can it then flies through the air then the blade wedges its self in between its eyes killing the manticore that's over a passed out amber the other 9 manticore turn towards me and they start flying towards me and I start diving for them, one opens its jaws to bite me but I kick in its throat endin its life.

One then claws me across my right side leaving a deep gash, I grunt in pain as I punch it right square in the face while another clamps its jaws down tight on my left front hoof and tosses me to the ground my body causing a dust cloud as I hit the ground, as I come to I see one dive bombing me I quickly take my hind hooves and buck it as hard as I can to its skull killing it I then roll backwards standing up I then see my tomahawk and dash over to it pulling it out of the dead manticores eyes getting blood sprayed on me.

But once I turn around I see I'm surrounded by the rest of the seven manticores one jabs at me with its tail I swing the tomahawk cutting a piece of its tail off again causing blood to go on me, I then dash at the surprised manticore and jam the tomahawk into the side of its throat I pull the axe out and run at the other but one catches me off guard and slashes the back of my neck I shout in pain and go down, I toss the tomahawk just in time before I go down lodging it into the manticore I was charging ats skull.

I then feel my back get crushed under a manticores paw, I quickly wake ip and push the paw off me and quickly turn around and punch it in it throat crushing his windpipe my body then starts to reject the urge to fight anymore as I breathe heavily with blood coming out of my woods the one manticore that had a piece of its tail cut off goes to hit me with it but I fly into the air catching the tail and I spin the manticore around then let go letting him fly into the air but once he comes back he explodes into a bloody mess splattering me and amber with the blood but that last kill sends the last 2 manticores packing.

I then start feeling more and more weak from loosing blood I continue carrying ambers knocked out self across my back as I get to the entrance of the forest where 11 other ponies 3 are the royal guard 6 are the mane 6 the other 2 are civilians, but they all gasp at seeing me covered in wounds and manticore blood I have my head down and look up with my mane covering my eyes as I fall to the ground passing out from blood loss.

**Welp that does it for me today I hope you all enjoyed ill update next week maybe so stay tuned cya everypony read and review please.**


	5. The merciless Guard

**Hey hey whats up everybody sorry I havent updated in awhile but im here to give you chapter 5**

48 hours later I slowly start to wake up hearing the sounds of a machine beeping beside me along with seeing im in a hospital bed, my eyes then shoot open quickly starting to look around trying to find amber but I then I feel a sharp pain in the back of my neck as I look towards the door to quickly and I shout in pain, I then fall flat onto my back on the bed as I hear a sweet voice say "you don't listen to doctors orders do you let alone I didn't give you any" I turn my head towards the direction of where the voice came from but instead of amber I see nurse redheart.

(Okay I'm going to time skip here to cut a boring part of the story short) A year later I married amber and we had tow foals a colt and a filly the colt named zack and the filly named kate and I'm heading to the castle because I was called there now back to the main point) I continue to follow the guard back to the castle once we get the guards lead me into the room where the princesses are, once I see them I bow and say "you highnesses" celestia says "you can rise" so I do and celestia continues "now I have called you here to offer you something" luna takes over "it has something to do with your heroic deeds in the everfree forest" celestia takes over again" so we would like to hire you as a guard along with the title of the merciless guard since you showed no mercy towards the manticores" I say "well ah…ah had no choice they was gonna eat'er the mother of my unborn family" I blink as I realized what I said luna and celestia look at each other in shock then look back at me and say "you're hired" I say in my mind yes! But in reality I say "thank ya your highnesses ya wont regret it" so they then give me the black colored armor and the black helmet and celestia puts a special emerald in the hilt of the tomahawk which will allow it to return to me after a kill, I then bow again and fly off to start my guard duties in ponyville but I drop off at home to tell amber what ill be doing once I do I start working.

(another time skip to where the foals are eight years old by my little pony standards not real life, and they have their marks zacks is a hammer and a anvil for helping the local blacksmith and kates is three different types of flowers meaning she is good at herbilism anyways back to it.)

I patrol the town looking for potential crimes while the foals are in school and since my rounds of patrolling go past the school I can pick them up even though they went to cloudsdayle school first so they can learn to fly but… I stop walking as I see a timber wolf walk into ponyville somehow unnoticed, the wolf looks at me and its ears perk up and it walks over to me and says in a female voice "are you the merciless knight or guard?" I blink a couple of times and say in my head "what…. Did I just understand a timber wolf" I look around and see nopony else understood it I then stare back at the wolf and say "umm….yes ma'am that's me.

The female timber wolf says "please you must help me….my pup…hes…." I raise an eyebrow but she continues "been pup napped" I say "what? By who?" she responds "by diamond dogs!" I say " well miss lead the way ah'll get your pup back dontcha worry ma'am" she says "oh thank you now hurry quickly" she then runs off farther in front of me and I quickly run behind her following.

Once we get to our location I see the diamond dogs tormenting the little pup I say "stand down! Diamond dogs" they turn to me and the see who I am and one says "oh shit it's the merciless Knight RUN!" and they all run off some go underground and I see them getting away like that I say "huh didn't think ah was that scary" the female timber wolf runs to her pup and picks him up then runs up to me and says oh thank you thank you thank you, you're not as bad as they say" and she runs off with her pup.

I stand there dumbfounded and go "uh yer welcome…." then I fly back towards ponyville but before I even get off the ground I get stunned by something sticking into my side, I collapse just in time to see who shot me and I see its "alicorn twilight sparkle and zecora standing over me then lights out.

**Well that's it for the chapter ill have the next one up in a few minutes so ill see everypony in a couple of minutes peace.**


	6. Chapter 6 To the Future

**Hey hey whats up everybody today I felt like doing two chapters in one day so I hope you all in the chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review please.**

A few minutes later I wake up in what looks like a tree with weird relics in it, I then notice I'm held down by a field of magic I then hear twilight speak saying "is the portal ready zecora" the zebra in front of twilight responds with a nod, I say "Portal?" that causes twilight to turn towards me she says "oh you're awake my mystical friend" I say "mystical well…. Ah've been called many things but aint never been called no mystical" twilight says "no I mean it like you have a special magical sense about you that is human like so I asked zecora here to open a portal to send you back home since you don't belong here".

My eyes widen and I say "ah…. I uh but wait a apple buckin moment ya'll can't send me back ah have a family a wife and two foals" twilight looks at me in shock but before she can speak back zecora gets the portal open behind her showering her in blue light twilight then sighs and lifts me up with her magic and says with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry I'll watch over your family" and she tosses me through the portal.

Hours later I slowly blink trying to wake up my nostrils start to fill smoke I cough, then my eyes shoot open and I look around my surroundings and I see the town of ponyville burning to the ground I say "sweet celestia…..what happened here?" I see the ground is covered with ash and void of life unless skeletons count and burning corpses of what used to be ponies I say "this aint good….twilight and that zecora character done sent me into the future….. ".

3 hours later I fly over to what used to be town hall and I push open the door then I get blasted by smoke and ash, I cough again and stretch my wings and start flapping them to clear the smoke and put out the flames, once its clear I spot what looks like a terminal I raise an eyebrow and approach it I say "is this thing a terminal nah it aint, aint it? I press a button on the screen and a lock symbol shows up then a prompt for a password I say "welp time to hack this thing maybe ah can somehow relay a message back to the past" then I start hacking the terminal until I get the password which is believe or not mayor_mare go figure, I then find some old news articles I search through them till one catches my eye that's titled "ponyville hit by a napalm" I say "what!" I continue reading then see it happened in the year 2045 and this is year 3027 I then say "wait I may be dead by the time that rolls around but maybe my foals are still alive" so I start scanning the database then find them but I'm disappointed when I see their dead but I do see that my daughter had foals of her own and so did zack and they are still alive.

(Meanwhile back in the everfree forest) twilight says "good hes back in his own world time to go tell his family as much as it hurts me that he has vanished without a trace" so she teleports away zecora says "oh no you are sadly mistaken my pony friend he has been sent to the future I must find a way to send him back here!".

(Back to our main character) I have started walking towards what would be Tennessee in the human world I say "who would of thought that they would be there ah woulda thought somewhere else eh oh well" I then take off into the sky to get to my destination quicker.

After awhile I finally arrive floating over a small encampment of a town I start to get closer but as soon as I do guns/turrents start blasting away at me I shout "oh shit!" and I quickly dive towards the ground and dive behind a rock.

A couple of seconds later I hear the gates of the town open up and a voice shout out "come out with your wings up Pegasus or we will shoot" I have no other choice so I throw up my wings and walk out from behind the rock, all their eyes widen when they see my armor and me, the mare in the group says "the merciless knight….." I nod and the mare in her leather armor then walks up to me and pokes me with one of the guns attached to her saddled seeing im real.

The leader then says "I don't care who he is if he is the so called merciless knight then we will get a nice reward f….." his words get cut off as his head explodes from a sniper shot I look to where the bullet came from, and see a Pegasus in black armor similar to mine but the helmet covers the face and has a visor and it covers their full body (and no its not the steel rangers or enclave armor but kinda mix between the two from fallout equestria) I then see them switch on their machine guns and gun down the ponies in front of me the Pegasus then flies down in front of me and says in a sweet voice with a country accent "quickly follow me mister.

So she takes off into the skies and I follow her back to her home which is a cave on the side of a cliff I then see a bunch of monitors made out of a bunch of clouds and so is the controls , I also see a young Pegasus stallion on the cave floor asleep.

The mare takes off her armor by retracting it into a vest and what I see is a familiar white coat and brown mane and tail first name that pops into my head I blurt it out "amber!" the mare in front of me turns around towards me and says "oh no ah'm sorry but that was muh great grandmothers name" I blink a few times then start putting two plus two together then say "well ah'll be…..dontcha recognize me?" the mare looks at me and says "no should ah?" I then take off the black helmet showing my black and red mane and my full head, the mare in front of me eyes go wide as she says "gra….gr….grandpa Nightwolf!".

I nod and she instantly wraps her legs around my neck in a hug I hug her back then say "and for celestias sake ya can call me Michael were family after all" she says "okay but how are ya here though sorry t'say it but shouldn't ya be dead" I say "ah should but I aint yet but can't I at least know what my grand daughters name is?" she goes "oh ah'm sorry its cloudlily" (sorry if that's someones OC name or a canon didn't mean for it to be) I say "its alright but why was that town back der shootin me fer?."

Cloudlily says "well years ago us pegasi started a war with the earth ponies and unicorns by dropping napalms and nukes on them till we pegasi had to retreat back into the clouds because we forgot they had alicorns on their side but as ya see some of us didn't make it up there before they closed up the clouds" I say "oh ah see so we are basically stuck down here on this here ground" she nods then I say "got any extra armor?".

**And that's where I end this chapter I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review and if you havent read the other chapters I suggest reading them so you don't get confused anyways peace everypony**


	7. Chapter 7 Hostiles

**Hey hey what's up everybody sorry I have been slow updating I have been busy with other things but here's chapter 7 I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review please. Also here's a little quote I remembered **_**"As the flames grow brighter your soul grows stronger" **_**you'll find out what that means later on in the chapter.**

Two months later I fly behind cloudlily on a supply run we stop in what's left of ponyville after the rain the night before has put out the fire I say as we hover "wow what really happened here must've not been the full force of them bombs" lily (short for cloudlily) says "no it wasn't too many of our own were down in ponyville so left us no choice to napalm it once the pegasi were airborne" I nod then we split up to search.

I fly to the downtown part of ponyville and land right in front of ambers shop I see its still in tact and I gulp before I walk in and see two corpses charred to a crisp on the ground as I get closer I see its not mine and ambers corpses which makes me say "thank ya celestia ah didn't become a piece a toast" I then start to look through what's left of the family history seeing photos here and there but then I spot a safe in the wall, I also see a tripwire across the ground in front of it I start to look for what its connected to but I don't find it.

So I then pull my tomahawk from across my back and get ready to toss it but before I do my spotter radar fills up with red blips I say "shit hostiles" cloudlily comes through the entrance and says "quick grandpa get down!" she flies towards me and pulls me down under a fallen bookcase she whispers to me "if things go south ready your battle saddle or weapon…wait ya any weapons do ya" I say "nope not really" she says "well how goods yer sniping I respond "its spot on".

She says "good" and hands me her thunder rifle a Pegasus type of weapon I whisper "thunder rifle?" she nods and whispers "its bullets are enchanted with lightning" I then look at it again and it looks more like an assault rifle then sniper but it is, we then lay quietly under the bookshelf as three of the hostiles enter the room and start searching I hear one say "come on theres got to be something here that's good to take" another gets right above us and says in a female voice so I'm guessing a mare "hey boss my scanners picking up two hiders right here."

I ready the thunderrifle as I see lily ready her pistol, as soon as the bookshelf lifts up lily fires into the skull of the one that found us I quickly react and shoot once at the unicorn right between the eyes I see her magic implode then lightning shoot out of her horn into the earth pony next to her both dropping dead.

Lily says "Mother of thunderstorms that was close" I say "eeyup but ah didn't think this here rifle had that kinda power" my granddaughter giggles and says "well what didcha expect outa something called a thunderrifle" I respond "honestly I didn't but ah shoulda" she says "yup….now back to scavenging" I nod and pick up the photo album and put it in my saddlebag then start looking around again till we fly back to the cave to eat and rest up for the night.

The Next morning….. I yawn and slowly start to wake first thing I do is look at the radar on the bottom right of the visor and see no hostiles just 1 friendly and me I say "wait….only one friendly that aint right there should be two" I push open the visor and quickly look around I see my granddaughter is breathing and is healthy, I then look over at the stallion who I thought was asleep and just laid around the cave but when I trot over to him and open his visor I see his eyes are rolled back and whited out proclaiming he's dead.

I wait till lily is awake then say "didcha know that guy ya sleep beside is dead" lilys eyes go wide with shock as she says "what! NO he cant be…..he….he….was my best friend he was like a brother" she then breaks down in tears, I lok down for a second then go over and comfort her the best I can as I know how it is to lose someone close to you."

An hour or so later I go to scavenge in the everfree forest good idea huh but as I do I almost trip over a small purple gem I look down at it and a glimmer of light comes off it even though no sunlight hit it I then go pick it up but when my hoof touches my mind starts to hurt and my eyes go a solid white and my body hit's the ground…..

When I wake I don't feel like myself at all I notice a field of magic in front of me meaning I have a horn so I'm a unicorn also I notice I'm in a mares body….that explains why I don't feel like myself.

I then hear another mare say "hey firebloom what are you doing over there" the host I'm possessing? I guess quickly hides a book that's in front of her and I don't even know what the book is or what she was doing but the mare who's name is firebloom answers "umm… uh nothing heartmender just reading" she gives a nervous laugh.

My host turns around to a tan colored mare with a brown type of applejack mane and a rainbow dash tail and with a huge heart as her mark who says "sure…..but hey have you seen my aunt twilight?" my host says "no sorry but did you hear about flutter shy and rainbow dash they both seemed to disappear for no reason" heartmender says "hmm that's strange but no I haven't anyways come on lets go try and find my aunt and quit reading those books you pervert" my host apparently blushes while me myself is laughing because I understood what heartmender meant, heartmender laughs and starts walking with my host following behind.

While walking firebloom looks up and sees in the sky three pegasi in armor fly over heading towards ponyville but she soon finds out why because the memory shows that firebloom heard and saw the napalm get dropped on ponyville and the fire shoot into the air but heartmender quickly shouts "RUN!" so my host and her start running back the way they came firebloom looks behind her but sees in horror as heartmender has fallen behind and get engulfed in the flames to never seen again.

My host screams and continues to run faster until she gets into the everfree forest and hides in a hole in the ground till the fire washes over and goes out (which will take a month) during the time while she's sitting there my host pulls out the purple gem from her saddlebag and before she uses it to store her memory she says "if anybody watches this let it be known the pegasi are to be blamed for my death and the other ponies and unicorns" I feel the magic then the memory cuts out.

**Wow what a way to end a chapter anyways I hope you all enjoyed I will see you all next chapter don't forget to read and review please.**


	8. Chapter 8 A Reunion and New Recruits

**Hey hey what's up everybody its me WolfBrony here bringing you another chapter of New Pony to Ponyville I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

I slowly start to regain consciousness and I look seeing I'm back in the cave laying on the floor I groan then hear cloudlily say "oh thank celestia your awake I thought you were dead" I say "nah aint nothing going to make me kick the bucket yet" lily says "good I don't think you want to die here" I go to say something but I get cut off by a loud crack of thunder along with lightning strikes and the wind kicking up.

I look out the cave then ask and say "that usually happen a lot round here?" cloudlily responds "no not really the last time it happened was 2 months ago… 3 hours before I found you" I look down and start to think until I put 2+2 together that's when one last lightning strikes I say "ah shit…" and fly off towards where it struck lily says "wait!" and flys in pursuit of me.

While we fly lily says "Michael….whats….got you in a rush" I don't answer as I keep flying until I get right where the lightning struck and my fear in my mind has come true when I see my foals and amber laying on the dirt I say "get em back to the cave" so me and lily pick them up and fly back to the cave fast enough to cause a sonic boom but we didn't.

Once we get there I set amber down and lily sets down the foals she then asks "who are these foals exactly?" I answer "well their mine and that mares foals and your parents parents" I give a smile but lilys eyes go wide and she faints I say "and down for the count…now time to wake up amber and explain everything".

After an hour of explaining amber says "what!?" I nod she continues "and she is?" I say "eeyup and we are the great grandparents" she gives me a look and says "ah kinda figured that smartass" I say "ok ah'm sorry but how didcha get here in the first place?" amber responds "ah'm not really sure ah just remember zecora invited us over said she could bring ya back but when we got there she opened a portal thing it then went crazy and we apparently got sucked into here".

I say "well shit looks like we are stuck here for awhile" amber says "looks like but uh should ah wake her up before the foals wake and see her?" I say "good idea" so amber walks over to lily and starts to wake her up once she does lily quickly jumps up and double takes saying "okay I must be dreaming" I look at her then say "ya already know ya aint".

Cloudlily ignores what I said and says "so these foals are my parents parents?" amber says "that's correct" lily asks "can I…I…speak to them or will it mess up the timeline?" I respond "ah don't think so as long as ya don't say what are to em and that yer kin" lily nods and wakes the foals up and starts talkin to em I then say "amber we need to bust through the cloudline and see whats going on up there" she responds "ah couldn't agree more of course I would agree after what ya told me".

Me and amber then agree on it and tell lily what we're doing and fly off towards the clouds once we bust through I stand on the cloud my armor activated and I scan the area for hostiles and don't see any hostiles just friendly's? I say "heads up possible hostiles comin at us from our right" we turn and see 3 of em in the exact same armor we are wearing but a different color when they land one says in gravely voice "you two are you rebels or the scouts we sent below?".

Before I can say anything amber speaks but her country accent just seems to vanish "we are the scouts you sent sir night wolf and rose reporting" and stands at attention and saluting I copy her, the stallion who asked us says " at ease now you!" he points to me "do you have any information to report for your search?" I respond "we did run into a couple of hostile earth ponies but dontcha worry we took of em" he looks at me for a few then says "hmm alright then report back to your barracks both of you and no staying in the same barracks".

Me and amber look at each other for a second then look back to the Sgt. Then fly towards our separated barracks once I land in front of the entrance I walk in and I see a lot of pegasi in just normal uniforms but me on the other hoof stay in my armor with the visor over my eyes along with the helmet still on.

I start walking over to my bunk as I do a young stallion a trainee I'm guessing says "um sir you can take your armor when back at base we're safe her" I turn my head to him quick enough to where it makes him stumble back a few feet afraid I say "ah'm fine how ah am" he nods and says "o….okay my names thunderstreak by the way" I say to the brown stallion "names night wolf" and I continue walking to my bunk then lay down on my side and start to think until I drift off to sleep.

**Aaand that's its for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I am taking requests if you want your oc in this story don't hesitate to send me a message asking and I will respond anyways peace out everypony cya next chapter brohoof **


	9. Chapter 9 Enemy Intelligence

**Hey hey what's up everybody its me WolfBrony here bringing you another chapter of New Pony to Ponyville and im still excepting new characters into the story so just pm if you want your oc in it anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter read and review please.**

The next morning I get woken up by a mares shouting "alright up and atom soldiers its time for the morning flight exercises" I quickly get up and line up once I do the mare spots me in my armor and trots up to me saying "oh looky here seems we have an over achiever" she hits my armor with her hoof and it doesn't faze me as much as she wanted it, she is taken aback from that and says "oh so a tough guy too well lets sees who's behind that visor" so she lifts my visor with her hoof and as soon as she sees my eyes and color she recognizes me and she gasps shutting my visor quickly and says "all soldiers except this one report outside on the double!".

As soon as everypony else clears out the mare in front of me takes off my helmet before I do and says "gr…gr…great grandpa night wolf?" I say "in the flesh and just by callin me that your kin" she nods then says "yea my grandpa is zack" I say "huh well now but since ah'm not from round this time period can I know yer name at least?" she says "oh sorry names stardust "again sorry if that is someones oc name or canon name)

I say "ah…well should ah get myself out there and train or…." stardust looks at me for a second then changes the symbol on armor to a higher rank well her rank and says "what do you mean general I don't see a recruit rank on you so why do you have to train" I start to question it for a second then say "ya know ah'm part of the resistance right?" stardust says "actually…so am I our whole family is which is my cousins cloudlily and her brother coal dust and along with my sister and we are what came from zack and kate".

I say "well ah hope they didn't breed each other" stardust's eyes widen and she says "oh celestia no! they met different ponies of course" I say "well that's good but ah need to find central command ah need to know what's going on up here and the pegasis plans once ah do ah then need t'find an earth ponies town and sneak in there" stardust says "well I can lead you over to the building where our main intelligence well the terminals and computers are that store the data".

I say "good that would be might helpful of ya" she says "well we are family so yea lets go" so she then starts leading me towards the command building while walking she says "I do have to tell you something" I respond "what is it?" she says "well once we get there they don't let some mares inside unless the mare is chosen to work in there" I say "hmm that is strange aint it but ah'll need to go find your great grandmother but don't go callin her by her first name just her last" first stardusts eyes widen then she flies off to the training grounds to find her.

I go to say something but I see the building in front of me and I keep walking towards it once I get to the doors I let them scan my armors security software or recognition then one guard says "ah afternoon general go on in" I nod then walk through the door as soon as I enter the lobby I see tones of pegasi in normal uniforms again I'm the odd one still in my armor.

I then walk through the crowd towards the directory so I can find where they keep their files and important information and really not a surprise to me I don't find it I say to myself "did I really expect to find it that easy" I then look around for someone that could help me out I then spot a mare behind the counter a receptionist and I say to myself "oh I can just bet amber would hate this plan but it's the only plan I have on short notice" I then walk up to the mare and say "excuse me ma'am but ah just couldn't help to notice but you are more beautiful then celestia herself".

The mare turns towards me and she has a blush on her light blue fur or skin and she says "um…tha…tha…thank you" I say "yer welcome ah means as long as ah've been working here ah've never seen a mare as pretty ad you" I quickly say to myself "I just told a bold face lie" the mare blushes again then clears her throat and says "how…how can I help you".

I say "well if ya wouldn't mind letting me know where the file and info room is that would be might helpful" she says "certainly but that isn't the only thing I can give you" she gives me the direction, and access card and a piece of paper with her communicator number on it I go to say something but then she kisses me on the cheek and I stand there wide-eyed at my success the mare then says "my names silvermist by the way now have fun I'm going on break" she then walks out from behind the desk and walks off, while I'm still dazed I turn and start walking the war she said once I'm away I say "damn this stallion still has it" I then break into a gallop down the hall.

While running I see I'm passing a lab on my right and in that lab are earth ponies who are having their brains dissected for information I look away and continue to run down the hall till I get to the file room I stop at the keypad I say "alright lets see what's behind this her door" I pull the keycard out then after I use the car I enter in the code and the door slides open.

In front of me I see tones of terminal screen that are filled with info but the one that catches my attention is the mega computer that have the terminals connected to it I say "jackpot" and I walk over to it and start hacking into the files with my suit being careful to not get detected until I find the files im looking for one marked "the earth ponies destruction" and another called "lunas grace" I say "that don't sound a mighty welcoming name for a file" my ears shoot up as I hear somepony say "because it isn't" I turn around just in time to see three pegasi ponies and one trip an alarm, all hell breaks loose.

They then aim their battle saddles at me I quickly disconnect from the mainframe and dive behind some terminals as they start firing, I quickly start to think how I can get out of this mess I say "oh right" and activate the rocket launcher on the one side of my armor, I wait till they stop firing to reload and I jump out of my cover and fire a rocket right into the center of where their standing and it scatter them leavin them in pieces I say "holy shit ah'm sure glad my grand daughter cloudlily was able t'make this armor much stronger then theirs".

I then run out of the room as the alarms keep blaring "Intruder alert, Intruder alert!" I then see another pony not to far ion front of me and I jump into the air and front flip over him as I am I fire the thunder rifle into his skull think I didn't keep it huh anyways once I land I put the thunder rifle back across my back and continue to run I say "alright ah need to find where stardust and amber are and get the fuck outta here" I then keep running till I bust into the lobby and I don't hesitate and I shoot one who turns around with the battle saddle machine guns.

I then clear out the rest of the lobby I then rush out of the place and see amber standing with stardust I stand there in silence until I speak saying "ah'll ask later but we better mossy on outta here before the rest arrive" stardust nod and so does amber but she askes "do you have the files?" I say "eeyup ya can count on me ya should know that" she smiles.

Then that smile disappears when we hear a pegasi say "you there stop!" I say quick below the could!" so the three of us dive through the clouds and start to go high speeds heading downwards until we bust through the bottom of the clouds and head back to the cave once we get in the cave I land and say "few muh wings are barkin" and I collapse onto my hind quarters and I retract my armor back into its vest form, I then look around for a second then hear cloudlily say "hey you alright?" I say "huh yea I'm good just exhausted" she says "okay" and goes off to talk to amber,stardust,and kate.

**And I think that does it for this chapter and I thought I would put it on Halloween why not huh but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter don't forget to leave a review please peace.**


	10. Chapter 10 Tripony Tower

**Hey hey what's up everybody its me WolfBrony here bringing you another chapter of New Pony to Ponyville sorry I took forever to update I have been busy also a few chapters back I introduced zack and kate forgot to say what they look like kate looks like her mother and zack looks like my oc night wolf but smaller and read the whole chapter its gets good around the end anyways l I hope you all enjoy this chapter read and review please.**

Istart hearing them gossip about stuff I say to myself "ah hang around mare too much but that's not a bad thing" I then head outside of the cave to think of a plan to get us into a town, I then hear two voices behind me say "hey dad!" I lift my head and turn around seeing zack and kate trotting up to me I say "oh hey kids what ya need" kate says "oh nothing we were just wonderin what your doin".

I say "just tryin to find a way to find a way to get us into that town down there" zack says "maybe we can help we did find some old clothes that we can hide our wings with" I say "actually that might work son good job alright ya'll are comin with me" so me and the foals get into our disguises which hide the wings and start heading down to the town, once we get down there we are aloud through the gate and I say "alright ya'll two go find us some supplies and ah'll try and get us a place to stay and someone who trusts the pegassi" zack and kate nod and run off to the marketplace to trade the coins we found while I look for an inn.

Once I find one I get us a room and go back to the others, once we are all there in the inns room I head into town to look around, while walking a young mare rushes up to me and says "hi sir! Would you like to enter a contest?" I stop and stare at her and say "ah'm sorry little filly ah got business to attend to so maybe another time" she says "awwwww…..okay well you can come to the town center anytime to enter but only for today contest is tomorrow" I say "will do" then she runs off I say to myself "nice girl but no time for going to that contest I got to find some ponies who trust pegassi".

I then hear somepony shouting "get yer fresh grown crops right here only crops in this wasteland that aren't irradiated" I look over and see a stallion almost the same age as cloudlily and with a black fur color and a garden plow as his mark and what gets me hes an earth pony I say "nah he cant be kin can he" I then walk up to him and say "howdy partner" he says "howdy would ya like some fresh crops?" I say "nah but ah cant help to think ya look familiar like yer kin?".

He looks at me for a second then says "actually I can see it wait a second….great grandpa night wolf?" I nod and say "ah thought yer were kin" he then says "but ah cant be for sure show me" I say "walk into that there building and ah'll show ya" he looks at me strange then says "okay…." so he follows me and I get rid of my disguise for a second showing my wings and I say "proof enough" he looks at me in shock then says "it really is you….but ya cant be here you'll be shot on sight" I say "eeyup already figured that one out on muh own and so did the rest of the family"

My grandson name unknown at the moment says "wait everyone is here in the town even my sister cloudlily and my cousins stardust and her sister roselight" I say "ah don't think her sister followed us down but cloudlily and stardust are there in the inn we are stayin in "he says "can I see them I haven't seen them since we were little" I say "ah don't see why not so come on" so I lead him back to our room at the inn and once we step through the door stardust and cloudlily both shout "COAL!" and they go and hug him while me and amber look at each other and say "coal?".

Coal continues talking to cloudlily and stardust while amber says to me "why had almost every member of this here family seem to have lost their country side of em" I say "honestly ah aint got a clue" she says "but well ah guess coal must have been working with a farmer when he got his mark since it's a plow" I nod.

Then the radio in the room changes from its song to a DJ and they say "hey hey everybody DJ Pon3 here (theres always a Pon3 in every story so) and I'm here to bring you the news that the pegassi in the clouds got a run for their money when one lone pegassi snuck into the main central building in disguise and got out with some pegassis plans and left a couple of them dead congrats to that guy if he wants to drop by tripony tower in Philadelphia hes always welcome" then the transmission cuts out.

Everyone looks at me like I should make the decision or something cloudlily says "well….whats the move?" I look down and start to think for a second then say "ah guess we are heading for tripony tower" everyone cheers I smile then say "alright everyone hit the hay we got a big journey ahead of us" they all agree then lay down where they are for the night but amber comes over to me and lays beside me then dozes off the same I do.

The next day we all have started flying towards Philadelphia except for coal who is being pulled in a wagon along with the foals by me and amber I say "feels like years ago since ah last pulled a wagon" amber laughs and says "cause it was years ago" I say "well true but hey! Cloudlily how far do ya think we are?" cloudlily says "not far at all the towers coming up now we were all flyin fast enough to get there in a couple of hours" I say "huh" and look out in front of us and see the tower I say "well damn all right lets land" so we all land on the land pad at the entrance and say "thank ya for flying air pegastorm" and we all laugh.

Before I walk up to the door and knock we get in our disguises to hide our wings but when I knock the door slides open and there a guard and says "welcome newcomers are you wanting to be residents of tripony tower" I nod and say "eeyup so how bout letting us threw" the guard says "well first I need to take any weapons you have on you you'll get them back when you leave out" so we give up our weapons then we are lead to our room a room big enough to fit all seven of us.

I then decide to head up to the Djs recording studio to greet em but when I get there from the elevator I see a mare walk through the doors and not a second later I hear the broadcast start "how's it goin everypony DJ Pon3 here and today I have some news on the Pegasus outcast he and his group have seemed to vanish from sight I have no idea where they have gone but I do hope they drop by sometime anyways here's today's music."

I then go through the door unannounced and say "uh…hope ya don't mind me barging in but ah need to speak t….." I stop as I see that the pony behind the microphone is the mare I saw enter the room (short description black and green vinyl scratch mane, grey in color, twilight sparkle kinda tail) she turns towards me and says "uh….hi what are you doing here" I stop staring for a second then say "well ah came in her to talk t'DJ Pon3 but ah guess ah found him ah mean her."

The mare gives me a look for a second then says "well you came to the right pony names spinner" I loose my disguise and stretch my wings and say "sorry had to anyways names…." my expression changes as I get interrupted by her as she says "whoa! your that Pegasus outcast and traitor night wolf" I nod and say to myself "and your miss obvious pony" she then adds "I do realize that every earth pony hates you but maybe theres something you and your team could do to at least change the minds of at least the ponies here in tripony tower."

**And that's the end of this chapter I know long chapter but it was worth it to type as long as you enjoy anyways ill cya all next time peace out Read and review please**


	11. Chapter 11 Slaver Encampment

**Hey hey what's up everybody its me WolfBrony here bringing you another chapter of New Pony to Ponyville and this one is a good one well at least to me so stay read the whole thing the action starts around the middle and goes to the end hope you all enjoy it as well anyways heres the chapter read and review please.**

I say "ah'm listening" she lowers her head then rises it back up saying "well there are a couple earth ponies and unicorns trapped inside a raider slave camp and if you rescue them you'll gain us allies" I start to think this over and slowly start to come to a conclusion and say "we'll do it but are we goin in with a subtle approach or obvious?" spinner says "we'll discuss that when you get your team up here" I nod and walk off to get them.

An hour later all 7 of us and spinner are discussing the plan spinner says "you can loose the disguises your safe up here" the rest of my team does what she says and deactivates their armor as well spinner then continues "alright plan is that you are going with a subtle approach where your armor will be disguised as raiders amber says "great disguised as a bunch of a bunch of raping, murdering, and vile raider ponies sounds good" spinner says "so you agree" and spinner smiles and supplies us with the raider disguises then we set off towards the encampment.

Once we reach the encampment we are stopped at the gates and a raider says "aint never seen you fuckers round here before who are ya" and he pokes me in the chest with the barrel of his rifle, I look up and quickly hit his rifle to the side and I pin him to the ground before he can react and I say "ah'm someone ya better respect ya son of a whore now let us throw this goddess damned gate before ah decide to cut ya open starting with your neck" and a knife slides from the sleeve of my armor near his neck.

He gulps then shouts "let them threw!" I then retract the knife and release him then walk threw as the gate rises and the rest follows me threw, after we get in I say "ah right split up all know why were here" they all nod and walk off except for amber who sticks with me we then start walking around, while walking I see a couple of captured earth ponies and foals cower when they see me and amber we don't pay them much attention as we keep walking.

That is until a higher ranking raider stops us in our tracks and says "hey! What do you two slackers think your doing, you!" he points at me "get over to the mines and set those slaves right and you girl go over to the slave corral and keep them under watch" we look at each other then do what the stallion says to try and fit in.

So I head over to the mine entrance and walk down the track and as soon as I get down there I hear a scream of pain come from my right and once I look I see a mare getting raped and not just her, her daughter as well I silently growl to myself as I see this, stopping in my tracks I turn towards the door and activate my armor and trot through the door before the raiders that are raping the mother and daughter can react I shoot them both right between the eyes with both of the guns on the battle saddle, they drop to the ground I say to the mare and filly "quickly get outta here don't say ya say me".

The mare says "Celestia and Luna both bless you" then run out of the room and out of the mine with her daughter behind her to where the slaves are kept since they cant find anywhere else remotely safe but I then deactivate my armor and put back on the slaver outfit (that surprisingly to me it hides my wings) then I head out of the room after crushing the raiders heads with rocks making it look like an accident then start walking down the track watching the slaves work.

I slowly start to remember why I'm here and that's to free the slaves as I get to my spot I look over at the slaves and spot a type of futuristic pickaxe that they are using I say "that could come in handy if I can get it in my possession" but before I continue talking to myself I look up and hanging from the ceiling is a couple of cages filled with earth ponies and some are pegassi I say "alright first thin on muh free the slaves list is the ones hanging in them cages but…..ah need to cause some ruckus" so I activate my armor and get ready to bring the cave down.

I don't care to fly up and pick the cages locks instead I switch the barrels on the battle saddle to laser rifles and start shooting off the locks once they are free they run towards the exits but the sounds of the laser rifles attract the rest of the guards who shoot the freed slaves as they try to run past them to the cave exit.

I turn my attention to the guards and right as I turn around I see a raider shoot my visor with his laser pistol I shout in pain as my eye starts to burn and I go down but not dead, I groan and slowly start to rise up as I do I switch the guns back to machine guns and take out the raider who shot, then out of nowhere a missle "wait a missle!" hit's the ground under my hooves which sends me into a wall with a bone crushing clan of metal against rock, I open my eyes but my vision blurrs every time I blink and I feel like I'm going to pass out but before I do anything I activate the communicator and say "the assasult has begun an'ah need someone t'help me out of this damn mess.

Another explosion rings through my ears as I dive behind a rock dodging the missle and returning a shot of my own into the missle happy raiders brain rendering him dead on the ground I say to myself "that's one less raider to deal with" I then see amber come flying into the cave and slam a raider to the ground exploding the stallions face open as she slides him across the ground.

She says "back up has arrived" I say "about damn time now ah think that was t'last guy down here" I turn to all the slaved ponies and pegassi and say "alright stay down here so none of ya get killed till we say its safe" they all nod and stay where they are as we head up the track towards the surface and I decide to look some of the raiders bodies for some ammo for the battle saddle before we headed out but when we get out there half of the slavers are already taken out, I don't question it as I take out the thunder-rifle and start sniping some of the raiders I then turn and see zack and kate fire a missile launcher at some of the slavers takeing out fives of them, I don't notice my armor beeping badly as the fight continues.

A sniper shot pierces my armor right into my chest I cough up blood then go down my breathing growing heavy and vision once again starting to blurr I hear amber say "oh shit hang in there" after she says it I feel the armor retract as my eyes close then feel a strange liquid go down my throat and my eyes shoot open as I shout "woah nelly!" as I feel all my sense return to me.

Amber says "huh wow guess them medical ponies weren lying that this stuff actually does work" I stand up and I say "ah don't care what it was just happy ah'm alive…..and the fights over" I reactivate my armor though and look out over the place that was filled with slavers and raiders now just us and the slaves which we do go and get the ones from the mines and gather and tell some where tripony tower is and another town they can go to stay safe once their off I down down on my hind quarters and relax.

I hear amber say "so what do we do now?' I look up at the clouds and judging by seeing less light then before coming from the holes in the clouds I say "ah guess we're stayin here for the night we head back to tripony in t'mornin" she nods then I say "yer accent its fake aint it?" amber turns to me and says "how did you?" she looks down and starts to think how I could know I answer her confusion by saying "back up in cloudsdayle when ah hears ya talkin t'the other pegassi ponies yer accent just sounded like it never existed."

Amber says "well that's because it never did its because my mom was a canter lot proper who met my dad who came from applepalosa" I say "huh ah guess that explains everything but why didcha fake it" she shrugs and says "I don't know really but I think I'll hit the hay so I can rest up for tomorrows trip" I nod and say "ah wont be long behind ya" she trots over to me and kisses me then heads over to a place to lay down and doze off I then stand up and trot over next to her and lay dozing off as well.

**Well that was a pretty awesome chapter if I do say so myself anyways I hope you all enjoyed don't forget to leave a review cya next chapter wolfbrony out.**


	12. Chapter 12 Your Not a Good Trader are Ya

**Hey hey what's up everybody its me WolfBrony here bringing you another chapter of New Pony to Ponyville sorry for waiting awhile to update I have been busy anyways I gave you another chapter also thanks to all who read this its mean a lot, read and review please.**

The next morning all eight of us head back towards Tripony tower and on the way back I hear over DJ pon3s station "good morning wasteland(because that's just what the future has become) ponies I have news for you, you know that group of pegassi who betrayed their fellow pegassi by helping us earth ponies and unicorns, well I just heard from a slave who got to Tripony tower yesterday that the rag-tagged group of pegassi and earth pony have done it again by ending the slave camp for good, so if you see pegassi around the tower their our friends so treat them as so and now back to the music.

I say "that pony is gonna get em'self killed one of these days not by us of course ah mean by other ponies" I then stretch my wings and take off into the air instead of walking the others do the same except for the two foals who ride on ambers back and stardust carrying coal in her hooves.

We then finally reach the tower after an hours flight once we get to our I decide to head out and sell some of the items we have to see if I can get money,coins,caps or whatever money is called here.

Once I get to the market place I start looking for a place to buy ammo and it takes awhile until I stumble upon "Gunsmoke &Explosives ammo shop" I walk up to the counter and wait for the shop owner to arrive. I wait for at least twenty minutes until an old grey stallion wearing square glasses walks up to the counter and says "howdy there what can ole Gunsmoke get ya" I start to think what caliber of bullets the thunder-rifle could possibly use seeing that it packs a punch like a 50. Cal so I'm guessing 50. Cal bullets so I say "howdy to ya too Gunsmoke , ah was wonderin if ya had any 50. Caliber bullets for my thunder-rifle?" Gunsmoke says "ah think ah might have some need anythin else?" I respond "and whatever laser rifles take" gun smoke looks at me for a second and start to think until he says "well for laser rifles ya need energy fuses which ah think ah have as well" that brings a smile to my muzzle as he walks off to go get the bullets and fuses.

A couple minutes Gunsmoke returns with a box of 50. Cal bullets and a box of energy fuses, when he sets them on the counter he says "that'll be 800 caps" I start to search my pockets in the vest for the caps and see I don't have the caps just a handgun and a few bullets not to mention a bag full of guns behind me and that gives me an idea I say "uh how about ah trade ya this her revolver and two combat shotguns drum fed".

Gunsmoke starts to think it over then says "ya got yourself a deal youngen" I say in my head "youngen I'm probably older then you at this moment" I then hand over the revolver and the shotguns then head back to the room we are staying in with ammo for my guns.

When I get back amber says "good your back did you bring any food while you were out" my eyes go wide and I gave a lying smile which makes amber sight then say "males they don't know how to barter or think of anything else but their guns" she then takes the bag of weapons and says "so I guess its up to me, kate, and cloudlilly come on you two."

They both say "yes mame" and follow amber out the door leaving the rest of us behind in the room I turn and look at the other and say "welp ah guess ah'll go check on the DJ since ah don't have anything else to do ya'll stay here" I then head for the door and go to find the elevator to go up to Pon3s studio.

Once I get to the top and enter the studio I see spinner reading a very nsfw book and on the cover is a mare showing herself off (if ya get what I mean) I say "uhh… is this a bad time?" spinner turns around and her face turns a cherry red and she throws the book across the room and says "how…. How long have you been standing there?" I say "long a'nuff but dontcha worry yer secrets safe with me" she says "okay….but whats up" I respond "well ah thought ah would come talk to ya fer a little bit since my wife,daughter, and grandaughter have gone on a shopping trip" spinner replies "ya I guess I can understand that….. Would you like some tea?" I say "sure ah don't think amber will mind she aint really the jealous type" so I walk over to the chair beside hers and sit while she goes and gets the tea pot.

An hour later me and spinner have been talking because she was asking how thinks are in the past until amber walks into the room and says "there you are good thing I can trust stardust to tell me where to find you" I say in my head "well I didn't tell them not say where I was " spinner looks all confused at amber first then says "wait hold the microphone when you came in here the first time you had a country accent now your speaking like a canter lot proper whats up with that?"

Amber looks down then says "well that is because I am one I never had a country accent" spinner looks at her a little confused then says "oh but like you told me Michael your trying to get back to your time period and your world correct" I say "ah am but ah don't know ah kinda like it as a pony" spinner sighs then says "well there is a device that can do both things and Michael there already a you in this world before you ever came her but theres no you in the human world now, let me show you what became of you in the human world".

She continues "watch me just in case I pass out because this spell takes a lot of energy to cast" me and amber sit in silence as spinner cast the spell making a video type of projection appear in front of us and the first thing I see is a grave marker and a human standing in front of it I slowly read the grave marker and see "here lies Michael Philips" my eyes widen as that's me….dead.

Then spinner flicks it to the past showing me before I was even transported to the my little pony world I then hear spinner say "and here's the last one a look seeing if you never came here" to put it short I would still meet amber,have a family, and live out my life the spell then ends.

I say wow so where is this here device that ah'll need to return home" spinner looks around for a second then finds the map shes looking for and says "its down in foalida (don't know if that's real just go along) in a abandoned apple cider factory" amber doesn't say a word but I say "sounds like a plan for me to retreive it what do you say amber?" she looks at me then says "lets do it".

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter I only have a couple chapters left till it's the end so I hope you all enjoyed reading and don't forget to review.**


End file.
